AFTERWORD: The Dark Side of The Moon
by Joanne Amelia
Summary: WARNING: Do not read this if you have not completely read The Dark Side of The Moon, as it will spoil everything for you. This is simply an afterword to the story.


AFTERWORD (THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON)

First and foremost, I thank everyone who read The Dark Side of The Moon. And thank you very much to those who took their time to review! You know positive criticism is something that inspires an author to write even more. I would also like to thank the two amazing women, JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, for making the Harry Potter series and the Twilight saga, respectively. Without them, TDSOTM wouldn't even exist.

Second, I would like to discuss with you some points of the story. Okay. Anyway, on with it—here goes:

TDSOTM is all about helping Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort. At first, it seems like it's not about that, but as the story goes on, deeper and darker secrets are revealed to you, readers. Of course, this story was also about the difficult love for Jolie and Remus. That is something to look forward to in the chapters.

How Jolie came to Hogwarts from Durmstrang is simple: she shape shifted her way out of the school (but still brought clothes with her in case she needed to transform back to a human) so that nobody could recognize her (Durmstrang was too much into the Dark Arts for someone like Jolie to handle), made her way into Hogsmeade and used a secret passage she found in the Shrieking Shack. How she came about the Shrieking Shack is something that you'll have to think about. But it actually goes like this: Jolie was looking for a place to flee to, a place where she could hide so that the school authorities wouldn't find her anymore. In fact, she was determined to go back to Forks with Jacob. As everyone in the Wizarding World know, the Shrieking Shack is an abandoned place and, so they say, is also haunted (It's actually Remus who does all the violent shrieks and howls there when he transforms), so that's the first place where Jolie went to—the Shrieking Shack, because she knew nobody would find her there. But, by coincidence, she discovered a secret passage. She took it, and it led her to Hogwarts. She was still transformed as a wolf, and at the same time, Peter, Sirius and James were being mischievous and they were roaming around the grounds, hoping to find something interesting. And so they did.

In the first chapter, they saw a white wolf fighting of the Whomping Willow. Well, that was Jolie herself.

No doubt, when Jolie became a Hogwarts student, she became friends with James, Sirius, Peter and Remus—the Marauders.

Remus and Jolie's love was something to take the readers' minds off all the story's troubles. For them, it was pure infatuation that soon grew into love as they began to warm up more to each other. But Jolie never imprinted on Remus, which I made on purpose so that it could be emphasized more that this was true love—not just some unavoidable love that happens because of some shape shifter characteristics. Jolie even convinced her new friend, Lily, to give James a chance and so even at this early point, she was unconsciously already making the future of Harry Potter possible.

However, Remus was no normal person either. Like Jolie, he would change his form... but in a more drastic way. He was a werewolf and in TDSOTM, shape shifters are enemies with the werewolves, aside from the vampires.

In Twilight, the shape shifters themselves were thought to be "werewolves", but in fact, it was just a misconception (as revealed in Breaking Dawn). Werewolves and shape shifters with wolf forms were entirely different.

But even though there was some sort of forbidden love between the brainy but seemingly shy Remus Lupin and the brave but very delicate Jolie Daniels (Potter), they were able to make it through (even though Sirius stepped in at some point) and make their love last for a lifetime.

As you know, Jolie is a seer and she was the one who saw visions about her friends' son. Lily and James' son, who is Harry. Somehow, the information leaked and reached Lord Voldemort and he wanted to know more about The Boy Who Lived so that he could dispose of him and not worry about someone who could have the equal strength to defeat him.

Harry broke up with Ginny in the sixth book (Half Blood Prince) because he was afraid Voldemort would use Ginny as bait to get to Harry. This certain attitude of Voldemort holds true even in TDSOTM because Voldemort targeted those who were close to Jolie when she refused to give him the information he wanted about Harry. This resulted in the death of her parents and of Justin.

At the very start of the story, I made it sure that the readers will think there is some sort of physical resemblance between James and Jolie. It was a great surprise to many, but a "I-knew-they-were-related" reaction when they found out that Jolie and James were actually half siblings. Jolie's parents had an arranged marriage since they both came from rich, well-respected and well-known families, but unfortunately, Cassandra Daniels (Jolie's mother) didn't love her husband, Howell. She loved her childhood friend who was James' father, who is also the biological father of Jolie.

During the Christmas season, Jacob sent Jolie a letter, insisting that she should visit Forks. He even said she could bring friends if she wanted to.

And bring friends, she did. They arrived at Jacob's place via Floo Powder. In this part of the story, Jolie meets Edward for the first time properly and he asks for her help. He knew she was a witch and decided she was the best person he could turn to. Carlisle and Dumbledore were old friends, and Voldemort wanted something from Dumbledore (which remains unrevealed until now) and targeted Carlisle Cullen for one of his murders to try and persuade Albus Dumbledore to give in.

Despite Jolie's visions which troubled her greatly (Peter's betrayal, Nymphadora Tonks marrying her boyfriend, Remus, etc.), she set aside her differences with her old friend Bella's boyfriend, Edward. She helped Carlisle stay safe and succeeded in doing so.

To the readers, all seemed fine. Carlisle was already safe, you would think that issue was over. Actually, that was one of the things (out of two) that led to Jolie's murder.

Once again, information leaked and it reached Voldemort. So, it was Jolie who made his plans to murder Carlisle Cullen fail. Jolie again! And she still didn't want to give in to Voldemort and tell him about Harry. Therefore, the Dark Lord decided it would just be best to just kill her. He thought, that way, he could prevent Harry from even being born.

However, Voldemort was wrong. It was the other way around. Jolie had to die. Why? Because the only way she could live was if she gave Voldemort the information he wanted about Harry in exchange for her life. If she did that, Lily and James would die too soon, and Harry would never have been born.

Which is why when Remus apologized to Dumbledore because Voldemort succeeded, Dumbledore simply said, "He did not. Jolie was the one who succeeded. She died... so that Voldemort could die—in the future. She died, so that Harry can live."

Yes, Jolie died. And it was even more heart-wrenching to find out that the one who pierced her heart with a blunt dagger was none other than Severus Snape (there were new recruits for Death Eaters as well as new members for the Order of The Phoenix). Severus Snape, whom she had been so close to in the early chapters of the story. Severus Snape, whom she considered one of her best friends. It was especially painful to dwell on the memory when Severus told Jolie that they would always be friends forever.

TDSOTM holds many secrets. But one message that I tried to portray to you all is that love can succeed amidst hardships, betrayal and even death. Love is something that one cannot live without. Love will always win, one way or the other.

Even in the most harrowing storm.


End file.
